<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defining A Hero by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767113">Defining A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intersections [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was happening with Finn and Rose while Intersections was going on? After the Battle of Crait, Rose and Finn try to adjust to their new relationship — a change that started out with one kiss on Crait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intersections [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defining A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Hey, everybody! This is completely different from my usual fare but (a) I needed to fit it into the Intersections verse somehow, and (b) Finn/Rose is starting to grow on me. I think it was writing that little date thing for them in And I’ll Finish What You Started that got me thinking “awww, I’ll hate breaking them up even though it said in the TROS novelization apparently that they broke up”. And in fandom they say, that idril’s heart grew three sizes that day... 😉</p><p>And no, it doesn’t invalidate Rosannah or Rose/Kaydel. Just think of Rose as bisexual; we need to definitely quash some negative bisexual stereotypes out there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rose Tico was young, she thought about finding her hero, like in the holobooks she read. There was something about that concept, she thought, that was wonderful — Paige had, lovingly, teased her (as sisters do) about being a hopeless romantic, but Rose had believed. And believed. </p><p>Of course, Rose thought, she did find her hero. More specifically, Finn. She had heard stories about him, about how he had stood his ground against Kylo Ren on Ilum, the Starkiller planet, even though he was woefully outmatched. </p><p>“Guess what Ren did to his <em>back</em>.” Tallie said to her, looking visibly horrified. “He sliced it up pretty badly. I heard Ren isn’t nice to his enemies; no idea how that girl got out unscathed.” Then, “Finn was so brave.”</p><p>Rose swallowed, trying to picture herself fighting Kylo Ren. Looking at him — though she couldn’t picture what she’d be looking at. Apparently he’d been unmasked. She wondered if the legends were true that he had multiple heads or even horns.</p><p>"He must have been,” Rose said, looking towards Paige. </p><p>***</p><p>Finn proved to be up to the challenge. True, he was flawed, not a perfect hero — he was only sentient, as Rose learned. But he was ultimately a good human being. Kind. Incredibly brave — he’d fought Phasma without hesitation. Fought his abuser, and won. And he’d been so willing to go to the ultimate sacrifice. The ultimate one — and Rose knew that she owed Finn an apology. </p><p>A selfish traitor wouldn’t be willing to risk everything for an organization that he barely knew. A selfish traitor wouldn’t, simply, act like Finn. </p><p>And Rose...well, of course she had a thing for him. Anyone would. Finn was good-looking, there was no doubt, handsome in a way that a holostar was, and more importantly, he was a good man. </p><p>A good person. Rose knew that she wanted that from someone. </p><p>That had driven her to knock Finn aside. </p><p>That had driven her to nearly die. </p><p>***</p><p>”What the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>That was what Finn gently demanded when Rose woke up, when she swore that her head felt like it had been ripped in half. </p><p>”I was trying to help you, dummy. Ow...” Rose rubbed her temples. “What...happened to me?”</p><p>”You nearly died, that’s what.”</p><p>”And that would have been my choice! I did what Paige would have done,” Rose argued, less fire in her voice than usual considering that her head hurt like hell. </p><p>”Paige wouldn’t have wanted you to nearly kill yourself and ruin everything.”</p><p>”Ruin everything?” Rose snapped. “Ruin everything? I couldn’t just let you die; not when I loved you.”</p><p>There were the words, escaping her mouth, faster than she expected. </p><p>”So...that’s what you meant?” Finn said. “Saving what we love? And the kiss?”</p><p>Rose laughed, almost surprised. "Yeah. Obviously.”</p><p>”Oh. Yeah. Right.” Finn looked a bit flustered, in that moment. </p><p>”Look, if you’re still thinking about Rey, I’ll leave you alone — ”</p><p>“No. Truth is — you’re a wonderful woman, Rose. Strong. Brave. Beautiful. Willing to fight for what she believes in and show compassion when she can. Maybe a little prickly, but...the thorns don’t make the Rose less beautiful.”</p><p>Rose laughed again. “That is the cheesiest and yet most romantic thing you could ever have said." Then, “You like me, at least?” Kriff, she sounded like a girl, as opposed to a woman of twenty-six. </p><p>“More than that.”</p><p>Rose could swear, in that moment, that it was like one of those romance holos Paige used to love. Used to. She still missed Paige. More than anything. </p><p>”We could...redo the kiss,” Finn said. “That kiss you gave me. I mean...I shouldn’t have freaked out. I just seriously thought you were gonna die. And I couldn’t take it...”</p><p>”I’m here, Finn. I made my choice and I’m not gonna leave you."</p><p>They did kiss, more softly this time, and Rose could say that it was better than her improvised kiss on Crait. So much better.</p><p>”You know,” Finn said. “We could...pass the time while you’re getting better. Just saying. I mean...we could talk.”</p><p>”Talk. We didn’t get to really do that, did we?" Rose said. She propped herself up on one hand, finding that there was something about looking at Finn that was still breathtaking. “What...happened while I was out?”</p><p>”Well, Rey lifted the rocks and got us out, and before that Luke held back Ren while we were escaping. Oh, and Luke’s dead now.” Finn sighed. “Rey’s a bit torn up about that; no idea why considering he apparently treated her like garbage.”</p><p>”Oh. Yikes.” Of all the things Rose expected, Luke being a jerk wasn’t one of them. There’d been this popular image of him being wise and composed, of being all but perfect. Sometimes people were just...people, though. </p><p>”Poe’s...acting weird,” Finn said. “I mean, in some ways he’s still Poe, but he’s been quiet at times too. Sad. I just...” A sigh. “They’re my friends. I worry about them."</p><p>”Yeah. I thought so.” Rose took a deep breath. “Where are we headed?”</p><p>”No idea. I’ll admit, Rose, if I don’t get off this ship, I might get cabin fever.”</p><p>”We could watch a holo.”</p><p>***</p><p>Rose fell asleep during the holo, of course. Finn watched her, smiling faintly at the fact that Rose was apparently so tired from her ordeal — but alive. Somehow, despite their initial bickering, Finn had fallen in love with her. Brave, believing Rose, who had so much light in her.</p><p>He smoothed the blanket over her, smoothed black hair away from her face. It struck him, how beautiful, how precious, she really was — everything. Knowing that she was alive. </p><p>Finn could at least sleep well, in the chair by her cot, knowing she lived. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>